Should Old Acquaintance Be Forgot
by Tea and Crumpets
Summary: An old friend of Numair's comes to the palace. She is no stranger, and yet Daine has never seen or heard of her. Who is she? A fairly humorous tale.
1. A Return

The woman road through the palace gates. She was grimy, sweaty, and cursing quietly (and sometimes not-so-quietly) under her breath. Long journeys will do that to people. When the guards stopped her, she gave them a look that would have withered a small forest and presented the token that gave her entry to the palace. That obstacle having been dealt with, she turned her weary horse towards the stables.  
  
Dismounting, she led the strawberry roan into the dim interior. A hostler appeared, a potbellied, older man with straw like hair. She knew him.  
  
"Hello Stefan." She said with a weary smile. "Miss me?"  
  
Stefan took in the short, redheaded woman who stood before him. "They said you were dead." He replied. "I didn't believe it."  
  
"Yes, well, I have proved rather difficult to kill." She handed her mount over to the hostler, knowing that she would be in excellent hands. "Take good care of Firemane, Stefan. Don't let her bite."  
  
The hostler almost smiled, seeing the gentle, well-mannered horse before him. "Firemane?" he said wryly. The woman rolled her eyes.  
  
"I know, I know. It seemed like a good idea at the time." She turned as if to leave.  
  
"Lady?"  
  
"Don't call me 'Lady', Stefan. I'm hardly a lady."  
  
Now the hostler did smile, and turned his attention to the horse's tack to hide it. "It's good to have you back."  
  
The woman grinned, turned over her shoulder, and strode off towards the palace.  
  
* * * * * *  
* *  
  
The woman was not the lioness. True, they were both of the same age. Both had coppery red hair and were short in stature. Both were well known to the royal family, and to those who made the palace their home. However, unlike Alanna, this woman had not been there for 10 years.  
  
The differences continued: Alanna was stocky - this woman was slim, with fine bones. One could describe her as almost sprite - like. Her face was sheer beauty, almost like she had been chiseled out of stone. Nary a blemish was on her. Even with her silky hair pinned up tightly around her head, stray wisps matted to her face with sweat, her beauty could no be diminished. At first glance it appeared as though a strong puff of wind could blow her away. First glances can be deceiving.  
  
Her eyes - they were perhaps her most striking feature. They were large, framed by long lashes. But what made them spectacular was that they changed color. "Like dragons scales" people often said. Whenever the woman would hear this, she would laugh and laugh. No one understood the joke.  
  
In the proper setting, this woman could easily have been mistaken for a noble. Even now, in homespun breaches and leathers, she looked regal. Her only ornamentation was a belt, wrist gauntlets, and a large amber drop on a chain, which was currently hidden beneath her tunic. The belt was made of woven strips of leather, and decorated in the center with the Yamani symbol for strength. The gauntlets were hard leather, and decorated with the figures of dragons. She carried no weapons with her, because she was a weapon.  
  
Everything about this woman was a potential weapon: her beauty, her size, her apparently innocent demeanor - all of this was a carefully honed as the blades in her saddlebags. This woman had one more thing in common with the lioness; they were both dangerous when provoked. 


	2. A Knock on the Door

Daine opened the door to the rooms that she and Numair shared to find a petite woman standing on her doorstep. The first thought that stuck her was how beautiful this woman was. Even though she showed all the signs of recent travel (and probably needed a bath.) just looking at her made Daine embarrassingly aware of her unkempt curls and the fact that her animal friends had left this tunic, well, not quite as fresh as it had been. Her second thought was 'Who in the name of the goddess IS she?'  
  
The stranger, upon seeing Daine, hesitated, then glanced up at the nameplate on the door. A smile stretched across her face when she saw that the door bore two names. "That sly old dog." She muttered to herself with a roguish grin. Turning back to Daine, she said, "I'm looking for Numair Samalin. Is he here?"  
  
Daine looked at her again. She had never seen this woman before and had certainly never heard Numair mention someone like this before. It was best to be cautious. Daine knew from personal experience that Numair had many enemies in his life, known and unknown. She didn't think that someone with malicious intent would have been able to gain access to the palace (and her rooms) without being challenged, but she was not about to take any foolish chances. A little voice whispered that perhaps she was being a little overprotective of Numair, who after all was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Something about the woman's flawless appearance set her on edge, reminding he of...Varice, perhaps? True, Numair could look out for himself. 'Ah yes, but he's not here right now, is he?' She thought. Better to be careful.  
  
"He's in the middle of an experiment right now." She said, mustering as much authority as she could and staring coolly into the stranger's ice- blue eyes. "If I may be so bold, who are YOU?"  
  
The stranger laughed. To Daine's bewilderment, the other woman's eyes (which Daine had been meeting squarely, or else she would have missed it altogether) became tinged with green. She immediately looked to see if this woman had the pearly glow that signified that she had the Gift. When she looked, she found only a normal human aura.  
  
"Forgive my rudeness! My name is Adian." The stranger, well, Adian said. "If I'd though about this at all, I suppose that I should have begun with my name. But you see, I have been waiting for this a long time, and I suppose that excitement got the better of me." She raised her eyebrows in amusement. "Also, if I had known that he was living with a pretty girl like you, I would have checked to make sure that he was home first before showing up on your doorstep."  
  
Daine did not back down. Sure, they were inside the palace, but that didn't mean that someone of not-so-pure intentions couldn't get in! Especially if that someone was a mage.  
  
Noticing one of the palace cats out of the corner of her eye, Daine sent out her magic. *Silkfur, can you take a look at this two legger for me?*  
  
The cat sat back on her haunches and began to wash. * What is it that you wish to know? * She said in an amused voice.  
  
*Does the two legger have the pearly glow around her? You know, like the one the Stork Man has? *  
  
*No she does not, as you can very well see for yourself.* came the reply. * Now stop worrying and come and pet me. *  
  
Daine half smiled. * Not just now.* This whole exchange had taken only a few seconds. Daine refocused her attention on Adian to see that she had not moved an inch, but had instead continued to stare at her with a wry grin. Daine was startled to see that her eyes were now completely green.  
  
"Since you have neglected to tell me your name, might it be safe to assume that you are the Veralidaine Sarrasari whose name is on this door?" Adian queried.  
  
"I am." Was Diane's reply. She could not understand this mysterious woman's intentions. To all appearances this was a bedraggled, petit noble she was facing. However, there was a power hanging about Adian that no noble possessed. And thus far, her speech and manners had not been those of a noble. Also, if she was there to harm Numair in some way, she was certainly presenting a relaxed and calm demeanor. It didn't make any sense.  
  
"Veralidaine..now where have I heard that name" Adian mused. Her eyes turned the deep blue of the sea, and looked about as old. "Sarrasari..aha!" Recognition lit up her face. She turned over her shoulder and spied the cat. "Mistress cat, in all your wisdom, could you please tell Veralidaine that I am not a threat?" The grin once more broke out on her face. It seemed as though she smiled often, though not in recent times. "To her or Arram, anyway."  
  
The use of Numair's given name startled Daine. He had left that name behind him years ago.  
  
*Stop being silly. * Silkfur purred. * She smells like the people. And I for one can smell no lie on her. Besides, she recognized we cats for the intelligent beings that we truly are. *  
  
There was only one way to be utterly certain. "Kit?" Daine called. "Is she safe?" The dragon poked her head out the door and trilled. Kitten nodded and then, to Daine's surprise, trotted over to Adian and began to chatter at her in Dragon. Adian's reaction was equally surprising. Her eyes, now a yellow tinged green, were nearly popping out of her head.  
  
"WHAT?!" She nearly shrieked. It was odd to see this woman who a moment before had been so cool and collected in such a state. Daine had a shrewd notion that this degree of surprise and alarm was not a normal state for this woman. The significance of what had just occurred hit her. She stared at Adian in shock.  
  
"You can understand her?" She whispered.  
  
* You should see the look on your face. * Said Silkfur. * You look like a stunned fish. And believe me, I've seen quite a few. *  
  
*Quiet! * Said Daine absently. She was staring at this woman, who was in turn staring at Kitten, who was still talking her head off.  
  
" Wait, wait, you're going to fast...I can't..how can I understand you?" Adian stammered.  
  
Daine took a deep breath. "I think that you'd better come inside."  
  
Author's note: Well? How was installment #2? Thank you so much to my three reviewers! I very much appreciate your interest in my story. Since this is my first one, it's nice to know that people are reading it and don't hate it. (Yet!) I will now break the mold and not ask for people to review my story. That's right, you don't have to. If, however, you would be so inclined..or if you just have a burning ambition to review SOMETHING....well, don't let me stop you! 


	3. A Wind from the Past

Daine led the way into a comfortable common area in her rooms, stone faced. She gestured for her guest to sit and took a seat herself on an overstuffed armchair. Adian half sat, half sprawled on one end of the couch. Kitten arranged herself near the newcomer, silent now, sensing that the two leggers needed to talk. A silence fell over the room as the two women tried to digest what had just happened. Daine was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Adian sighed. "It has no bearing on this present development. I did not know that I could understand dragon until - Kitten? - began talking to me. Let is suffice to sat I am a very old friend of Arram's. I knew him when he was still Arram and I knew him when he became Numair. I knew him for a long while after that. But we haven't seen each other for, oh... 10 years, I would say." She frowned, her eyes going a cloudy grey. "Come to think of it, I'm not at all sure that he knows I'm still alive.."  
  
"Forgive me, but I've never heard him speak of you." Daine said. She was no longer suspicious of this woman, (Kit's judgment was more than trustworthy) but curious. How could Numair have never spoken of this woman to her, when Adian seemed to know him so well?  
  
Adian smiled. "My work is, well, rather secret. It is often best know to only a few here at the palace that I still exist. They're probably not in the habit of talking about me."  
  
They? Daine had been under the impression that she had known Numair...well, somewhere else! That this woman had been a presence in the palace and that Daine had no knowledge of her was startling, to say the least.  
  
Now the redheaded woman laughed. "Just because it happened before your time, youngling doesn't mean that it didn't happen. I was extremely well known in my day. Well, at least one incarnation of myself was well known." Her eyes had turned a soft green. "Actually, I should amend what I said. My work was not well known, but I was. I kept my skills low profile, but Jon, that bastard, refused to let me stay that way." She grimaced. "If I'd have had to attend one more ball.."  
  
Diane looked at Adian in part horror, part wonder. She had just called the King a bastard. True, Jonathon was lenient and encouraged familiarity, but..she had just called the King a bastard!!  
  
Adian's eyes went emerald green, amusement written plainly on her face. "Oh come now, don't tell me that you don't agree. He's a good King, but he can be a real jackass sometimes. Besides, he can't do anything to me; I've known him for far too long. I'd simply get Thayet to put something squishy in his bed."  
  
Daine tried to absorb this. It was almost (she felt slightly treasonous even thinking this), well, nice to hear someone say that. Adian was right, Jon was a good King. But sometimes, it was very difficult to agree with all of his actions.  
  
"Anyway, don't tell me that Numair doesn't have these rooms warded to the best of his ability. I know him too well to believe that. Therefore, anything I say in this room isn't going to get back to Jon. Speaking of Numair, when will he be done with his experiment? Or were you just making that up to put me off?"  
  
Daine looked chagrined, but then grinned. She had known this woman only a few minutes, but she felt a liking for her already. Here was a woman who could casually insult the King and in the next breath call her on her protective behavior! Here was a woman who was honest. The court needed more people like her. Sometimes, in Diane's opinion, people were far too serious about King Jon. He certainly could be a prig sometimes.  
  
"Nah, that was actually the truth. He should be back by midmorning. Or at least he said that he would."  
  
Adian laughed. She seemed to do this often. "So we should expect him back sometime next week?" Her green eyes danced merrily, then became tinged with grey. "You know Daine, you're right to be careful. Arr - Numair has...many enemies. I could have easily been one of them. If I had planned this out, I would have introduced myself a little better." She hesitated. "Never forget to protect him, Diane. She held up a hand to forestall Dian's exclamation that Numair could take care of himself. "No, wait, hear me out. I don't mean to protect him from all possible harm. That is neither possible nor helpful. He would not thank you for it. But protect him from himself. I realize that he is one of the most powerful sorcerers around, but..he isn't invincible. Sometimes people don't realize it."  
  
"I know." Daine whispered. "I've seen it happen. People look at him and expect miracles, and he would so much like to provide them. And I will never let him do anything...needlessly dangerous. Not if it can be helped. I had to set Cloud on him once. Cloud's my horse." She said, seeing Adian's quizzical look. "But believe me, I will not allow him to get himself killed."  
  
"I expected no less." Adian replied. "I just had to be sure." She shook herself out of the gloom that had filled the room. "Ah well, don't let an old lady like me spoil the day." Daine snorted. Adian looked no older than 35. Hardly "old".  
  
"Don't insult your elders! That's enough of your impudence!" Adian smiled rakishly and her eyes went spring green. "Now, tell me about yourself. We've talked about me more than enough."  
  
Privately, Diane thought that they hadn't discussed this mysterious woman nearly enough. Who was she? How did she know Numair? What was she doing in Corus, and why now? If she hadn't seen Numair for 10 years, it couldn't be a sudden burning desire to see an old friend. Her clothes were rough and travel stained, which belied her noble appearance. It appeared to the Wild Mage, because of the ease with which she wore her clothes and her air of confidence, that Adian did this sort of thing often. This was no noble out for a lark. But if she was used to a rough life, shouldn't she look more..worn? Shouldn't her skin be more brown and leathery? It was milky white and smooth.  
  
But most astonishing and perplexing, to Daine anyway, was this woman's ability to speak dragon. While Adian seemed as surprised as she, the older woman had not brought it up again and did not offer any explanations for her new found ability. However, Daine allowed herself to be prodded into telling Adian about herself. If she was patient, she knew that the rest of the mysteries would eventually fall into place.  
  
During the course of the next hour, Diane found herself telling the story of how she had come to Tortall and her subsequent experiences. Under Adian's prodding, she found herself telling more about herself in more detail than she would have ever thought possible. It was well past midmorning when they got to her Carthak adventures.  
  
"So let me get this straight. He actually told Kaddar, heir to the Carthaki throne, that he had better not trifle with you..or ELSE?" Adian was incredulous. "The idiocy of that man..so of course it only confirms Ozorne's suspicion that you're his weak spot. I assume that he had spies watching the whole encounter."  
  
"Exactly. But wait until you hear about what happened next..." Daine broke off abruptly, silenced by the sound of the door opening.  
  
"Mithros, Mynos, and Shakith." Came a hoarse whisper from behind the two women. They turned. There was Numair standing in the doorway, paper white, looking for all the world as if he had seen a ghost.  
  
Adian gave a shy, sad smile. Her eyes were a light violet color that Diane had not yet seen. She straightened up from her slouching position, inhaled slowly, and then spoke.  
  
"Hello brother."  
  
* * * * *  
* *  
  
Author's Note: Well that was fun. My first attempt at a quasi cliffhanger. Sorry that it took me so long to update, but college is rough. Keeps me rather busy, anyway. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed me so far! I truly appreciate it. It takes time to review someone, and I thank you for spending some of your time on me. Every time I get a new review, I get more motivated to update. People read what I have written! Oh frabjous day. 


	4. A Meeting of Friends

For a long moment they just stared at one another, Numair in the doorway, Adian looking over the back of the couch. Then the redhead vaulted over the couch with a whoop and bounded over to the mage to wrap him in a rib crushing bear hug. (Never mind that she didn't reach anywhere near his shoulder) Tears were flowing freely down Numair's face and Adian's blue- grey eyes were looking a little misty. He returned her hug just as fiercely and they stood there for several moments. Daine did not want to intrude on what was obviously a private reunion, and wondered if it was possible to melt into the floor. She was still dumbfounded by this latest revelation. Numair had a sister? Never, NEVER had she heard anything about this. As she studied Adian more closely, she saw that the woman didn't look very Carthaki. For the thousandth time that they, the thought echoed through Daine's mind: Who is she?  
  
Suddenly, Numair pulled away and held her by her shoulders at arm's length. "Where have you BEEN?!" he cried. "I thought you were DEAD! You minx! I should kill you myself!" He accented each sentence with a shake. "I will roast you! If you ever do anything like this to me again." and then he pulled her back into a hug.  
  
"I'm so sorry Arram." Adian whispered into his chest. "I'm so sorry. It was... necessary. Everyone had to believe that I was dead." She closed her eyes, as if remembering some past pain. "That doesn't make it any better, I know. All I can say is that it hurt me as much as it hurt you."  
  
Numair finally let her go and took a deep breath. "Well." He said a little weakly. "Hello."  
  
Adian smiled. "Hello."  
  
Numair had been watching her eyes. "Ah.green. So you're happy to see me?"  
  
"You still remember how to read my eyes?"  
  
Numair chuckled. "How could I forget? You're so dangerous to deal with that any advantage a poor man can find is not easily forgotten." He softened. "Besides, you're my sister. How could I forget anything about you?"  
  
"SISTER?!" Daine found that she could no longer keep silent. They both jumped, having momentarily forgotten her presence. "Numair, you never told me you had a sister!"  
  
"We're not blood sibs." Numair explained. "It's like.you go through s many experiences with a person, that you become closer than blood relations ever do. We just.are." He smiled. "I'm sorry Magelet, I can't explain it any better than that."  
  
"The great Numair Samalin at a loss for words? I'm speechless." Adian said dryly. "Let the fact be cried out from the towers, for surely we thought that this day would never come."  
  
"Curb you tongue, Dragon-lady, or I'll find words enough - and probably words that would not be appropriate for Kitten to hear."  
  
"Yes, well, I do seem to have that effect on people. Talk to folks long enough and they start using language that would make a guardsman blush." She said, baring her teeth in a wolfish grin.  
  
"Probably because you use so much of the said 'language' yourself." Numair jibed. "It's catching."  
  
Kitten sat up and chirped something in Dragon. Adian began laughing so hard that she choked, tears beginning to stream down her face. "Hmmm." She said when she had got her breath back. "It seems that your discourse is not so pure either. What this that I hear about you threatening to, ahem, 'duck the Lord Marshall in the royal fishpond'? And I won't even repeat the next part." She said virtuously. "A bit juvenile for you, don't you think?"  
  
Numair actually had the grace to blush. "Ah, I ..er..he had it coming! He should be grateful that I only shouted at him, and, um."  
  
"Made his nose hair begin to grow uncontrollably!" Daine giggled. "And don't pretend that you're the soul of restraint! It took Alanna, the King, and myself to physically stop him from carrying out his fishpond threat. And I don't even want to tell you how long it took to convince him to return the Lord Marshall's nose hair to normal. Hours! It seems that Alanna and the King never learned that particular trick, so Numair had to do it. I've never seen the King trying harder not to laugh!" She told Adian conspiratorially.  
  
"It did not take 'hours' as you say." Numair stated as he turned a deeper crimson. "And you would have been angry too! The nerve of that man! Implying that mages were less useful than warriors.." He glared at Daine. "She didn't need to know all those details! Although where she heard that story." Suddenly he went stiff, his eyes wide with shock. "Wait.you didn't tell her the story, did you?" Daine shook her head. "Kitten told you, didn't she?" He asked Adian. She nodded wickedly, eyes dancing with the glee of being able to shock him. "Mithros, Mynos, and Shakith." And with that he sat down, hard, on the couch.  
  
"It is so fun to shock you, brother dear. I never got to do it nearly as often as I would have liked, and twice in one day! This is a rare occasion." Adian smiled. "Although honestly compels me to admit that I was unaware of this talent until earlier this morning. I mean, it isn't as though I've ever met a real dragon before." She laughed, a deep, pleasant sound that made everyone else want to laugh as well. "Except for Liam Ironarm, of course."  
  
"You've met the legendary Shang Dragon?!" Daine gasped, her eyes wide. "I've heard Alanna speak of him often! Does she know? That you know? Oh, I'm making such a mess of this!"  
  
Adian grinned. "She had better know! We've discussed it often enough. Ah, the stories that I could tell about those two."  
  
"Which you will NOT tell." Numair cut in hastily. "Sorry Daine, but you'll have to hear them without me around. I have heard one too may of your stories, and they all end the same way!"  
  
"But Numair," Adian purred, "the human body is nothing to be ashamed of." She watched her longtime friend turn 10 successive shades of red and then proceeded to laugh wildly. "I had forgotten how much fun it was to DO that!" She said, wiping away another tear.  
  
Suddenly, Onua's voice was heard. "Daine, where are you? You were supposed to be in the stables half an hour ago! The new trainee's ponies won't wait." The signs of a speaking spell (clearly powered by Alanna, if the purple color was any indication) hung in the air.  
  
Daine smacked herself in the head with the palm of her hand, making a loud * thwack * resound throughout the now silent room. Numair and Kitten waited patiently for Daine to make her answer. Adian sat rigidly on her end of the sofa, her relaxed, carefree manner gone. She stared straight ahead; her hands curled into fists at eh sides. Her staring eyes were a pale yellow color.  
  
"I'll be right down Onua. I.lost track of the time." The feeling of power in the air faded to nothing.  
  
Daine was on her feet, pulling on her boots on as she hopped towards the door. "I have to go." She said regretfully. "Onua's going to kill me as it is." She turned to look back over her shoulder and froze when she took in Adian's stony face. "Adian? What is it?"  
  
The woman seemed to shake herself out of her stupor. "It's nothing." She said with a tight smile. "I'm fine. I just don't care much for speaking spells. You had better go. From what I recall of Onua's wrath, it is not to be tempted."  
  
Daine looked at her doubtfully. Here was yet another mystery to be solved. Hardly any of the original ones had explanations!  
  
Adian saw the look and this time, a genuine smile lit her face. "I know that I haven't answered a tenth of your questions, but you need to go. I promise that they will be answered." Color was beginning to flood back into her eyes, washing the sickly yellow color out. Daine was still unconvinced, but turned to go. "Oh, and Daine?" Adian said. "I would appreciate it if you didn't mention that I was back to anyone. I want to surprise the hell out of them all at supper." Mischief had once more crept into her voice. "I'll see you again then, and I promise you that tonight you can accost me with all of the questions that you like."  
  
"Alright, I'll keep quiet. Supper should be an interesting spectacle." And with that, Daine ran lightly out of the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * Author's Note: Groovy! Two updates in one week, what do you think of that? Boo yah! This will probably never happen again, but I had a little extra time on my hand this week and was able to finish another installment. Okay, now before I wasn't asking for reviews, but I'm a little more unsure about this chapter and would greatly appreciate some feedback. Is there anything about my writing that you don't like or find frustrating? I can't promise that I will change everything, but I will certainly listen and take any suggestions into consideration. Thank you! 


	5. A Tale Long Overdue

The door closed behind Diane with a soft * THUD * and Adian and Numair were left alone. They stared at each other for a long moment, hardly believing that they were together again. An awkward feeling crept into the room, unbidden and unlooked for.  
  
Numair cleared his throat. "Well." He said.  
  
"Well." She said. Slowly, carefully, they moved towards each other and embraced more tenderly. They stood that way for long moments, just happy to be close to each other again. At length, they broke apart and moved by mutual consent to the sofa. The two old friends sat facing each other for several minutes, each loathe to break the silence. Finally, Numair began to speak.  
  
"Before.before you say anything else. Please. I feel that I must be truthful with you. Daine and I...we are, um...together." He glanced up quickly at her face, and then averted his eyes. Taking heart from the fact that she had not shouted at him yet, he grew bolder. "The truth is Adian, I love her. With all my heart. And I would marry her, if I could induce her to matrimony."  
  
He was startled to hear her laughing. Quickly he looked up into her face, to find Aidan looking as good humored as ever.  
  
"Oh Arram...if you think that's what I came back for." she dissolved into giggles. Catching the worried look on his face, she sobered immediately. "Arram, that isn't why I came back. At least, not the primary reason. I don't expect anything from you except for the love of a brother and a friend. If I had wanted what we had before..well, it's not like I haven't known where to find you these past few years." She smiled crookedly, her eyes turning that wistful shade of green-grey. "I'm the one who left Arram. I would never presume to come trouncing back into your life and demand that you still love me."  
  
"You don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that." Numair said with a sigh. "I was so happy..but then I realized that you might want to, er, pick up where we left off. " Suddenly, he frowned. "Wait, you LEFT me? Where have you been?!" She cast her eyes downward, refusing to meet his glance. He put his finger beneath her chin and forced her to look him in the eye. "What happened 10 years ago?" he said softly.  
  
Now it was Adian's turn to sigh. "I owe you the truth. Although as I'm sure you can guess that most of the truth is classified to all but a few people." She turned to look out the window, looking at the courtyard below like she was looking into the past. "Where do you wish me to begin?"  
  
"The rockslide. Begin with the rockslide." His eyes held the unspoken question, the long ago pain that had never fully healed.  
  
"All right. The rockslide it is then." Adian continued to stare out the window, not looking at Numair. "But you must promise not to interrupt me. The last ten years have been sometimes.painful." He nodded his head and she went on. "As you well remember, that morning we had had a fight. A big one. What I said to you.you can't know how much those words have haunted me. Anyway, we rode out that morning from our outpost, not speaking to each other. I was afraid, you see. What I had wanted to say.well, it hardly matter now, does it? We rode through the canyon, the rocks fell. The bandits seized you while unconscious and I was half trapped beneath the rock. Seizing an opportunity, I slowed my breathing and heart rate to appear dead. That particular trick has gotten me out of a myriad of situations." She chuckled. "Anyway, the bandits left me and reported my 'death' to you when you awoke. I stayed around long enough to make sure that you were able to escape from the bandits (they really, had no idea who they were dealing with, did they?). But then I seized my opportunity and left Tort all."  
  
"But WHY -" Numair began angrily.  
  
"You said that you would not interrupt." Adian said, silencing him with an icy glare. "I'm getting to that."  
  
He relented and settled back against the couch. This explanation had been a long time ine coming. He had wondered for the better part of four years. Now he would wonder no more.  
  
"I felt.trapped. You know that we Shang never stay in one place for very long. I had been with you - in Carthak, and then in Tortall- for so many years. And the strange part was, I was so happy in Tortall. My new role suited me. Jon gave me more or less free reign, and hardly anyone but the inner circle even knew what it was that I did here. Well, outside me being the Dragon. That was enough for most people. They never would have looked past it to see my other profession. But that's neither here nor there. Then we were sent out on that mission..to that outpost...and fell in love." She looked at him defiantly. "And yes, it was love, whatever I may have said then. I know that now. But with the change in our relationship came a change in my life. You always wanted me to be around. How would you take it if I had suddenly gotten the wander lust again and took off for Galla? I felt that my freedom was curtailed. I felt smothered. I wasn't ready to settle down!" Adian said desperately. "And then that fight..it just confirmed all my fears. So when I saw an opportunity to disappear..to escape.I took it." She sighed, a sound that seemed to rip her heart in two. "It was very wrong of me, I know now. I should have stayed and faced my demons, instead of running away like a coward. But there it is. That's why I left. That's why I watched you ride away with your grief after killing the bandits, and report my death to the King and all my friends. Because I was afraid."  
  
There was another stretch of silence between them. "And then?" Numair said hoarsely. "Where did you go? And why was I forced to mourn you twice?" He shook his head, remembering what he had felt on that day. "Four years ago we received word that you were dead - again. When I thought that you had been alive for six years, six years that we could have had.I was with Daine by that point, of course. But just because I had moved on romantically did not mean that I didn't want you in my life! We were at my tower when I got the news. And how could I explain that to Daine? So I never did. I'm just glad that I hadn't been around the others, because I could never have spoken of it. No one knew that we were., well, intimate."  
  
Adian closed her eyes to the pain that she had caused him. "I know Numair. And if I had had a choice, I would not have made you think me dead twice. But it was necessary, you see. Well, let me continue." She tucked her legs under her on the couch and assumed a more relaxed posture. The worst part was now over. She had been so afraid of how he would react when she told him why she had left. But now to the easier part of the tale.  
  
"I sent a discreet message to Myles telling him that I yet lived and begged him not to say anything. I communicated with him at various times during the next several years, and even did a few jobs for him. I guess that I was something of a foreign agent." She smiled. "Basically, I spent six years living life to the fullest. I went everywhere, saw everything, met everyone. It was wonderful, at times. But at others, I longed to have a permanent home." Her eyes changed to a slightly darker shade of green. "But as you know, I am most stubborn. Returning here would mean admitting to you - to everyone - that I had faked my death. And I wasn't ready to do that. But then four years ago, it all changed." Her face darkened, and her eyes took on a black tinge. "Four years ago, when rumblings of goings on in Scanra began to circulate. I got a message from Myles. I thought that it was like any other missive that he's sent me. It..was not. It was a new assignment that entailed me finally putting Adian the Shang Dragon to rest."  
  
She began to shake, hardly noticeable at first, but suddenly more and more violently. Numair moved to touch her shoulder, and she turned face filled with raw terror and pain towards him. "What?" he said. "What is it? What did it say?"  
  
She took a deep breath. "He sent me into King Maggar's court. Alone, with no allies. The cruelty of that man..it will be with me all my days."  
  
* * * * * * * * Author's note: Well? I hope that that explained a few things. Don't worry; there is more explanation to come! Hope you enjoyed this little update, but please give me feedback about how the story is going. If you don't like it, I would like to know why. Mayhap I can improve it! Although I would not appreciate comments like "You story totally sux. Burn in hell." But other than that, go for it! 


	6. A Continuing of the Tale

Numair was aghast. He had known that they MUST have had agents is Scanra, and that at least one operative must have been in the court. The information that they were getting was too precise for it to have been otherwise. But that this person had been one that he had know..that he had at one time loved.  
  
Suddenly he was filled with anger at Jon, and Myles to. How COULD they? He voiced these objections to Adian.  
  
"How COULD they? Send you to Maggar? Surely your talents lie elsewhere! They could have used you commanding troops, or on the battle field." Even as he said these words, he heard how hollow they were. Adian was no commander, he knew that. And to waste the talents of a Shang Dragon on the battlefield like a common foot soldier.it was madness. It was irrational! And yet, it was how he felt.  
  
"Come now brother, you know how ridiculous you're being." Adian snorted. "You learned long ago that I need no cosseting. You also know very well that I was the best person for the job. I was the best spy Myles ever had. My power for disguise, and more importantly my ability to impersonate a noble court flower, has been invaluable. I'm also very sneaky. I can fit into small places, move without being scene. And more than adequately defend myself." She allowed herself a half smile at this. 'More than adequately' did not do a Shang justice. "There was no one else that Myles could possibly have sent. Are you going to let me finish or not?"  
  
"By all means, do go on." Numair said, a bit sarcastically. "Don't let me stop you."  
  
"Thank you." She replied primly. "I will." She settled herself back onto the sofa. "Well, I infiltrated the Scanran court as a lady of noble blood. But not one with much land or power, so as not to draw too much attention. Well, I did not know it then, but Maggar considered the women of his court as his personal concubines. And his tastes..often left scars." She shivered. "He always used a speaking spell to summon the ever so 'lucky' lady to him. That is why you saw me looking like left over porridge when Onua used that speaking spell. A few times...he summoned me." Adian's eyes were hollow, almost dead. "I actually don't remember too much of what happened on those occasions. The healers have told me that it's a common coping method for the mind, to shut away memories that are too painful to be dealt with. Anyway, when I came back to myself on those occasions, after he was finished, he would leave me alone to...recover. It was understood that we were supposed to be gone when he returned. It was then that I recovered the best intelligence." Adian smiled a smile that held no mirth. "I did find it a bit ironic that the worst parts of my mission also yielded the greatest amount of information. And it was vital. I and a few other people know things that won us that war. So it was necessary. But also..terribly painful." She turned eyes that were devoid of any color to rest on Numair. They were haunted eyes, the eyes of one who has seen too much. "I'm not the same person who infiltrated Maggar's court three years ago."  
  
"Oh Adian...' Numair murmured. How much she had given up for Tortall! He held out his arms, and she once more, for the third time that day, hesitantly entered them. She began to sob quietly, then more violently. She cried out three years of torture and pain, three years of danger and intrigue onto Numair's shoulder. Never in those three years had Adian had a confederate that she could trust, let alone a shoulder to cry on. She unleashed her anguish at last, grateful to be finally able to let it go.  
  
They sat there like that for a long time. Finally, Adian stopped her weeping and rested quietly against his shoulder. At long last she sat back and began to dry her eyes.  
  
"Well." She said, still sniffling, but with a trace of her old humor back, "It's been quite some time since I've done that. I'm sorry for getting your shoulder all soggy but..I needed that. Thank you brother." She seemed lighter, and the happiness in her green eyes was now true happiness and not a superficial feeling. "You're the first person I've ever told that to. And the last, I think."  
  
"Yes, I understand. And Adian..." he hesitated. The Shang Dragon was a very private person, who usually shied away from expressing the deeper emotions. If he was not very careful in this situation, he could scare her off completely. She had given him her confidence, and after 10 years, it was not something that Numair wanted to lose. "I am honored by your confidence." He said finally.  
  
She smiled. "Ah yes, well, I don't plan to make a habit of it. Anyway," she said, blatantly changing the subject, "Four years ago I get this missive from Myles, telling me of my mission. Things were beginning to heat up with Scanra, and it looked as though Maggar was going to actually be able to stay King. We knew how important it would be to have an operative inside Scanra. We also knew that I was the only one for the job. But if we knew it, then that would mean that Scanra might also know that a Shang Dragon with friendly ties to Tortall might try to infiltrate. So it was clear to us that I would have to be 'killed' once and for all. I elaborately staged my death, and it was of that which you heard four years ago. To be safe, we waited for a year before 'Desirine' came to the Scanran court. In this was, no one would connect Desirine of Glassy Lake (what an insipid name) to Adian the deceased Shang Dragon. Three years later, Tortallan forces storm the capital and liberated the country from Maggar's tyranny." Her eyes burned brightly with anger, making them a funny orange-ish color. "And I killed that bastard myself." She shook her head and the wild look faded from her eyes. "Anyway, the rest of it was ho- hum, rather routine really." She grinned, know that her word belied her earlier storm of tears. "The war ended, and Jon called me back to Corus. Which reminds me, I was supposed to report to him first thing upon my arrival." She looked at Numair without a trace of guilt. "Oops."  
  
Adian stood up and stretched. "I suppose that I'd best head over to see the old fart or he'll get mad at me." She said irreverently. "I think you can understand that I wished to see you first. Not only to say 'I'm not dead' but also to say..I'm sorry. There were ten years that we could have had together and I botched it. I figured that I would try to make some of that time up by seeing you first. But my now, our oh so protocol based King will have heard of my return."  
  
Numair stood up to see her to the door. "When am I going to see you next?"  
  
"Dinner, most likely. I'll eat in the mess hall. I figure that that way I'll be able to shock the hell out of a few old friends." She grinned wolfishly. Adian turned to exit, and then turned back, remembering something. "Ah yes, Numair?"  
  
"Yes?" He replied, slightly puzzled. Adian had sounded almost.. tentative. This was not a usual emotion for the often-volatile warrior.  
  
"Are you going to tell Daine about." she paused, searching for the proper words. "Us? What we were? She's your life partner, so it's your decision. I just need to know how much she knows."  
  
"Tell Diane?" Of all the things he had thought that she would ask, this was not one of them. "I don't know, I hadn't thought of it before. What do you think?"  
  
"I would say..that is, I would prefer that she didn't know. I.I like Daine very much Numair. Very much indeed. I think that we could become great friends. And I would rather that we don't get off to a rocky start because she's worried about me moving in on you."  
  
Numair stoked his ponytail in thought. "I really don't think that she would react like that. I don't THINK that Diane would ever have any reason to worry about my fidelity. But really, there is no reason for her to know. Since no one here ever knew about our ill-fated 'romance' because we were away when it happened, we don't have to worry about Alanna or someone accidentally putting her foot in it. Yes, I see no reason to bring up finished history."  
  
"My thoughts exactly. I'm glad that you agree. Well, I must away to see King Jon. I'm as excited as a squire about the face the ordeal." She made a face. "Still, it can't be helped. Ah well, if I survive Jon I'll see you at dinner." In a completely unplanned movement, she leaned over and hugged him. "Bye Arram. I'll see you later." Smiling a contented smile, she closed the door softly behind her, leaving Numair with much to think about.  
  
Authors Note: Alright, now you basically know what's been going on with Adian. Now I can stop doing recap and move the plot along! Huzzah! Plus, I can begin incorporating more humorous elements and stop making everything so damn tragic all the time. I did promise in the summary that this would be humorous, did I not? Time to deliver! Warning: There will most likely be more Jon bashing in subsequent chapters. I mean, er, I love King Jon? 


	7. An Interview with the King

* * * * * * * * * Outside of the suite shared by Daine and Numiar, Adian slumped against the wall, letting out a rush of breath. It had been stupid to think that after all these years Numair still might be free. Oh, it had been a faint hope from the start, Adian knew that. Numair was handsome and intelligent, and had certainly never lacked for female company before. Yes, it had been unreasonable to imagine that she and Numair may have been able to pick off where they had left off 10 years before. And with her rational mind, Adian knew that. "Gods, why am I so disappointed?" She thought to herself. " I knew this would happen. If I hadn't been stuck in Scanra for the past three years, I even would have known that he'd found a mate already. So why...GODS! Do I still love him?" After careful probing of her feelings, Adian determined that it was indeed the case that she still had feelings for her "brother".  
  
She bit her lip until it nearly bled. "That's just too bad." She said aloud, startling Silkfur, who was still in the hallway. She continued her monologue silently. "Arram is with Daine now, and I have never seen him quite so contented. Far be it from ME to break these two up. Actually, I doubt that I could if I tried. All that it would earn me was the loss of both their friendships, which I certainly do not want. I will have to beat this, that's all. After all, there are plenty of nice looking men here at court.." That thought set a smile onto her lips. If she played her cards correctly, she would not have to be sleeping alone tonight. In a much happier frame of mind, the Shang Dragon went off to find King Jon.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The ruler of Tortall did not look up as his door quietly opened. He had recognized the shuffling step of his valet, whom he had sent to find Adian. He had it on excellent authority that she had arrived at the palace several hours ago with orders to report directly to him, and yet she had not. This greatly displeased him, but he would not allow his irritation to show to Robert, his valet. Irritation was not a good emotion to show to underlings. Instead, he went on quietly reading his book until Robert cleared his throat.  
  
"Ahem. Majesty?" Robert said, announcing his presence. It was all that he could do to keep from rolling his eyes. Clearly, Jon was doing his "I'm the King and don't get mad, especially in front of the underlings" thing again. An unfortunate side effect of this was completely ignoring Robert until he did something that directly required Jon's attention. Like calling his name.  
  
Jon looked up from his book in mock surprise. "Why yes Robert? What is it?"  
  
Poor Robert managed to suppress a heartfelt sigh. The King was terrible at playing games. He was more transparent than water. But he was a good King, and Robert served him out of a kind of irreverent devotion. Even if he was terrible at faking surprise.  
  
"I have searched the palace, my lord, and cannot find the current whereabouts of Lady Adian." Lady. Now there was a laugh. Robert had been at the palace for quite some time and remembered her well. "Lady" was not the term to describe her. "There were reports that she visited Master Numair's room, but she is not there now. No one knows where she is."  
  
"Perhaps you should look a bit harder." Said a voice from behind the King's chair. "You may have overlooked the obvious Robert."  
  
Jon sat bolt upright and turned around. There, in a chair behind his own, sat Adian cheerfully smiling at him. Robert, at this point, was unable to suppress a wide grin. "I should have known Lady." He said. "If you have no further need of me your Majesty?"  
  
Jon indicated that he could leave with by inclining his head, and Robert fled the room gratefully. No doubt there would be shouting soon. Best to be as far away as possible when the sparks began to fly. The kitchens, perhaps? Maybe the dungeons would be safer. In any case, Roberts steps went rather quickly down the hall.  
  
The King sighed. "I suppose there's no point of asking you how you got in here. There never is. You have not changed much, Dragon Lady." He frowned. "You do realize, of course, that you disobeyed a direct order by not coming to report in immediately?"  
  
"Ah yes, Jon, it had crossed my mind. However, since I am not technically one of your subjects, since I was not born in Tortall and have not sworn direct allegiance to her. You really can't tell me to do anything. I may choose to acquiesce to a request, but I am not obligated to follow orders." She sat back with a smile. Meetings with Jon were always a battle of wits, and she intended to win this one.  
  
"Hmm. But do you also realize that by Government Document 36A Section 3 Clause 12 the King of Tortall is granted absolute power over all persons within the boundaries of Tortall. Thereby, all persons in my country are under my direct jurisdiction and all orders given on this soil must be obeyed, under all punishments allowed by the country of Tortall." Now it was Jon's turn to sit back with a self-satisfied smile. He had got her that time. Matching wits with Adian had always been a bit of a hazard, but he'd had 10 years to improve his verbal fencing skills. As well as learn Totall's laws more thoroughly.  
  
"But my dear King Jon, you are forgetting something." Adian's smile could only be described as predatory. "I was not ON Tortallan soil when I received these so called 'orders'. Therefore, Government Document 36A Section 3 Clause does not apply."  
  
Jon only glared at her, his mind furiously racing for a comeback. She would not win so easily.  
  
"Listen, Jon, this is pointless. I am here now, so you'd best tell me what you want."  
  
The King blinked. Here was a marked change. He had expected her to be different, of course. 10 years is a long time, after all. Besides, long term assignments like the one she had just completed changed people. Some never recovered. But this was more shocking than anything he could have anticipated. Adian had not earned the title of Dragon Lady only for her status among the Shang. Her temper had aided her in gaining such an epithet. To see her back down from an argument...was alarming, to say the least. And something that he would have to watch closely. How deeply did these changes go?  
  
But Jon was not King for nothing. He could perform the dance of diplomacy as well as anyone. He hid his alarm and confusion behind his public face, and continued on with the conversation.  
  
"Ah yes. You wish to know why I recalled you after the end of the war." He rocked his chair back on the two hind legs, a habit that his tutors had never been able to break him of during his page days, and steepled his fingers. "Well you see, we're having this little ball to honor the heroes of the war, and -"  
  
He was abruptly cut off as she leapt from the chair so quickly that it fell over with a mighty THUD. Her eyes were a pale crystal color and blazed with anger. Her hands were balled into fists at her side.  
  
"Absolutely NOT! Gods damn it Jon, I will NOT attend another damned ball! All I did for the past three years was attend balls, dances, parties! Wore dresses, acted like a lady, painted my face.NO!" She took a shuddering breath, trying to calm herself. She almost smiled in spite of her anger. This felt like old times.talking to Jon in his office.screaming at Jon in his office.  
  
"Jon, you cannot be serious. You dragged me to Corus all the way from Scanra - for a BALL?" She stood stock still glaring at him, making no move to pick up the chair that she had knocked over.  
  
To her surprise, Jon laughed. "I knew that would, er, 'irritate' you. There's a bit more to it than that, actually. I was hoping that perhaps you would allow yourself to be stationed in Corus. Myles and George have been experiencing something of a 'shortage in personnel' because of the war, and this city has suffered because of it. We need an operative who can create multiple identities around the city and also exist in the palace. Right now, you're the only person available to us who can maintain personas both low and high born. We need you here."  
  
Adian's mouth formed a small "O". Just for malicious spite, Jon added "But I was serious about the ball. As the murderer of Maggar, the country will be holding you in the highest regard. You must attend." The look she gave him could have leveled cities. "Well, you must be tired from your journey, and I have an important meeting to attend. Perhaps we can discuss your new assignment later?" He was nearly out the door when he turned and said, "The ball is in two days. Be there." And with that he swept away, leaving Adian white hot with anger and also feeling very much like she had been gotten the best of.  
  
* * * * * * Authors Note: I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to post this! The semester got crazy, and then finals..*shudder* Anyway, I have a bit more free time now, so I hope to be posting regularly. Look for most of your favorite characters to show up in the next chapter!! 


	8. A Dinner to Remember

Dinner was always a fairly noisy affair. Oh, not the royal court of course. Dinner there was formal, stiff, and mainly silent. Protocol did not allow for people to have a good time. But the mess hall was another story. The trainees, exhausted from along day of training, would be giving voice to their many woes. The staff would be either still yelling at the trainees, mocking the trainees, or exchanging court gossip. All in all, it was a much more fun place to be. It is because of this that practically every palace inhabitant who didn't **have **to dine with the court (Jon was normally out of luck here) chose to eat in the mess hall.

Adian, having washed and changed into clean leathers, found herself falling into her role of spy and observing the room. In some ways it was as if she had never left. The trainees looked a little younger, and the staff looked a little older. But nothing had really changed. It was still the happy chaos that she had remembered. She gave herself a little mental shake, told herself to stop skulking in corners, and went in.

She managed to fill her tray and slip into a spot beside Daine without anyone noticing. It was her job, after all, not to be seen. So when she reached over to steal a piece of bread off of Daine's tray, the younger woman was surprised.

"Goodness! I didn't even see you come in!" She exclaimed.

"That's my job." Adian smirked.

"You're still being fair cryptic! Plenty of hints, but no actual mention of the nature of your 'job'". Daine fixed her with a hard look. "You promised to fill me in."

"Ah yes, so I did. Well, to put it bluntly, I'm a spy." She paused to shove a ridiculous amount of mashed potatoes into her mouth. Having a full mouth didn't stop her form speaking, however. "Thash bashically wha Ah gulp ahem, basically what I do. I sneak, I spy, I infiltrate, I rat on, I blackmail. I'm generally not terribly scrupulous. All for the sake of the Kingdom. At least, it provides a wonderful excuse." She smiled. "Notice that the others at the table haven't noticed me yet. This is for two reasons. One, they don't expect to see me because I elaborately staged my death four years ago. Two, I am just that good."

"Hmm. And modest too." Daine commented. "Is there nothing you can't do? You seem to have it all covered with a job description like that."

Adian made a great show of thinking about it. "Hmm….well I can't sing to save my life. I have a tendency toward vanity, but I like to blame that on my job. People judge on appearances, you know. Let me see, what else……um, I'm an emotional cripple?" She grinned, showing that she didn't mean it seriously. "Other than that, I'm damn near perfect I'm afraid."

"And yet I don't believe it for a second." Said Daine. She thought for a second as she chewed on her remaining bread. "You know, you'd better let these people know that you're not dead now, or you'll make a scene when the desserts are ready. Cook would never forgive you.

"Ah yes, must not upset Cook." Daine couldn't pinpoint exactly what changed, but suddenly Adian was part of the raucous group at the table, where before she'd been apart. She entered the scene just as Alanna was teasing Buri.

"Don't be so innocent! I saw you and Raoul after the last ball. I wasn't aware that the current fashion in bodices dictated that they not actually be worn on the body…" The Lioness grinned evilly as Buri blushed.

"Mmm, what **have** you been up to Buri? Indecency with Raoul! I am shocked, to be sure!" Adian interjected, a truly wicked look upon her face.

"Shut it Adian. As I recall, you have no room whatsoever to talk." Buri sent her a sideways look. "I do believe you broke half of the palace's heart, from the nobles down to the kitchen boy. Don't you be trying your tricks again missy!" And with that, she turned back to the Lioness. "Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, you and George either have to quiet down or move your rooms. Stone can only block so much."

Adian was sitting there with a dumbfounded look on her face. Glancing around the table, which included the usual suspects (Onua, Buri, Alanna, George, and Thayet, to name a few), she was sorely disappointed to see that no one had broken into hysterics over her return from the dead. They managed to hold this seeming disinterest for a moment more before breaking into hysterical laugher.

"Hah. I'm sorry lass. Thayet and I had to tell them. We knew you'd try some of your theatrics. It was too good an opportunity to get the best of you for once!" George said, wiping tears from his eyes.

Adian was crestfallen. "You all….knew?"

"Only since this afternoon." Thayet assured her. "Jon told **me**, (damn that man for keeping it from me all of these years!), and well, I may have spread the word." She smiled at the Dragon. "We're all wild to hear about your adventures however."

"And I'm looking forward to your company at this stupid ball." Alanna groused. "My favorite, performing the role of the Lady Knight for the whole cursed court."

"If you don't come with us to the nearest pub immediately and fill us in on every detail of the last several years, however, I can't vouch for your personal safety." Onua chimed in.

And so, laughing and being half dragged from the room, Adian was persuaded to join her old friend for a drink at the Dancing Dove. One drink turned into five, and a very merry time was had by all. Somewhere around the third drink it turned into an impromptu party, with all of the usual suspects making appearances. Even Jon managed to sneak in for a bit. And so, the Dragon was welcomed back to Corus. Back to her home.

Author's Note: This fic has been neglected for a ridiculous amount of time (damn life getting in the way!), but I hope to be able to update it regularly again. This chapter was to get back into the swing of things! The next chapter should have some actual plot development.


End file.
